A Demon in Time
by piper-rox
Summary: When a demon sends Chris and Wyatt back in time, the whole family must work to save them, and the entire Halliwell line. Set in Changed Future, Please Review! Rated T as a caution. Chapter 5 Up!
1. Introduction

Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you recognize.

A/N: unique-deflection, incase you're reading this; this is not the sequel to The Prophecy, Their Destiny or Their Death. It's a different story with different people, although it will contain some of the same powers.

So no one gets confused here's a list of characters:

CHARACTERS

Piper Leo is a full time elder

Phoebe Jason – lives in Hong Kong, probably wont here much of him.

Paige Kyle – Normal Whitelighter

Wyatt 25 years old Piper

Chris 23 Piper

Faith 28 years old and pregnant Phoebe

Effie 22 years old Phoebe

Dakota 20 years old Phoebe

Elizabeth 18 years old Paige

Willow 16 years old Paige

Jacob 28 years old – married to Faith

Also with Faith, I know she wasn't in the normal story line. But I'll just give you some back ground info on her. Phoebe was pregnant with her when she was severely injured by a demon, she survived the attack but the baby (Faith) did not. All that took place in the original future that Chris changed - into the current times that this story is set.

Any questions just ask, please review, criticise if you must :P

Beep Beep Beep

"Argg" Wyatt groaned as his alarm clock went off at 8 o'clock that morning. Even though he hated getting up in the morning, he had to otherwise he would be late to Uni.

"Wyatt your breakfast is ready" called Piper from the kitchen.

Wyatt wasn't usually at the manor for breakfast, but it had been Phoebe's birthday yesterday so all the family had come round for dinner, so Wyatt had stayed the night in his old bedroom.

As Wyatt walked into the kitchen he saw that his younger brother was already up.

"Morning, sleepy head" Chris said laughing as he saw Wyatt stumble into the kitchen. Chris had always been the early bird in his family. Every morning he would be the first one up, ready to start the day.

"Shut up you" Wyatt grumbled back, "You are way too cheery for 8 o'clock in the morning"

Their mum put breakfast on the table and then started cleaning up after breakfast; she didn't really have much to do these days. Since the club had taken off and had become the most exclusive spot in the city, she had a lot of people working for her and they did most of the work.

"So how's your head this morning" Wyatt joked to Chris, he'd gotten a bit drunk last night.

"It's all good, after my 5th cup of coffee" Chris replied smiling.

With all the cousins over last night it had gotten a bit rowdy. Everyone was catching up because they hadn't seen each other for a while. All but one of their cousins had moved out of their homes, and was either at Uni or work. Their oldest cousin Faith was even married and pregnant.

"It was good to see everyone again" Wyatt said

"Yeah I hadn't seen most of them for a couple of months, everyone has been so busy with their lives… you could almost wish for a demon attack to bring us all back together again" Chris said smiling

"Almost…" Wyatt laughed

They both laughed, it was a bit ironic that it would be demon fighting that kept the family together.

"Well I had best be off I can't be late again or my teacher will kill me" Wyatt said "Hey I'll meet you at the club at 8?"

"Yep see ya then" Chris said as Wyatt orbed out on his way to Uni.

Chris had a later class, so in the morning he just bummed around for a while until 11:00 when he was meeting his girlfriend Genna at the coffee shop for lunch.

"Hey" Chris said smiling as Genna sat down at the table. They'd been going out for about 3 years now; they meet at the first day of Uni and had pretty much been going out since then.

"So what are you doing today?" Genna asked

"The usual, I've got class for most of the afternoon and then I'm meeting Wyatt at the club tonight at 8" Chris said

"Cool! Can I come I'd really like to meet at least a little part of your family?" Genna asked, she was yet to meet his family because Chris kept putting it off.

"Umm…" Chris was hesitant, he wasn't sure if he really wanted her meeting his family incase something went wrong and a demon attacked. "Yeah… ok you can meet my brother"

"YAY! Finally, we will see if your family is really as weird as you make them out to be" Genna said happily

"_Oh you have no idea how weird my family is" Chris thought._

At the Club 

Chris was really nervous about Genna meeting Wyatt, but he had decided not to tell me so he was relying on chance.

"Chris!" Wyatt called as he saw Chris approaching.

As soon as Chris and Genna reached Wyatt, Chris introduced his girlfriend.

"Wyatt this is my girlfriend… Genna" Chris said smiling nervously.

"Wow! It's nice to meet you" Wyatt said totally stunned, he hadn't known that Chris had a girlfriend, but he decided against saying something to Chris, until they were alone.

"So how long have you guys been going out?" Wyatt asked

"About 3 years" Genna said smiling

Wyatt tried to conceal the complete look of shock on his face. "3 years… wow, I had no idea it had been that long" Wyatt said smiling.

"_My god Chris why didn't you tell me?" Wyatt thought, _knowing full well that Chris could read his mind.

And so the evening dragged on, Wyatt was learning more and more about his brother's 3 year relationship that apparently none of the family knew about.

"You could have said something" Wyatt said upon orbing back into the manor.

"Yeah I know I should have said something earlier, but I wasn't ready to tell her about our little secret, like demons attacked every minute of the day" Chris replied

"They don't attack that much" Wyatt argued back… just as he finished his sentence an energy ball hit him in the back and sent him flying.

"WYATT"


	2. Bonding

I've been having trouble logging in that's why it has taken me longer to update, sorry about that.

A/N Here is a list of powers, it may seem that Phoebe's children don't have that many, but I was running out of powers to give them and they are half mortal, because of Jason. Also the list is longer for the other children because they have Whitelighter halves. Some of the powers you may recognise.

Wyatt Forcefield generation, Orbing, Telekinesis, Healing, Sensing, Force Wave and Conjuring.

Chris Orbing, Telekinesis, Healing, Sensing, Astral Projection, Temporal Stasis and Telepathy.

Faith Empathy, Thought Projection, Chrono Telekinesis

Effie Premonitions, Psychokinesis, Synchronization, Premonition Projection.

Dakota Levitation, Pyrokinesis, Magnetism Manipulation

Elizabeth Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Hydrokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, Healing

Willow Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Glamour, Sensing, Cloaking, Healing

Jacob Just being able to say spells and make potions, (no real powers)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm ok… I think" Wyatt told Chris, after he had frozen the demon.

"You always say that" Chris replied healing him, anyway incase he was hurt.

"SO what was that you were saying about them not attacking much?" Chris asked smirking

"Ok so I'll admit they do attack frequently, but that doesn't mean they would have attacked when your girlfriend was here" Wyatt said as he placed crystals around the demon.

The intention was that when the demon unfroze they were going to interrogate him, until he told them why he had attacked them, however their plan failed.

Quickly after the demon had unfroze, about 10 more demons appeared behind them. Although they did not enter in the usual fashion. They looked as if they had been conjured, so it took Wyatt and Chris a second to react, as soon as they'd dived out of the way of at least 5 energy balls, they came to the conclusion that they were real.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Wyatt asked angrily

"How would I know?" Chris retorted, using his telekinesis to fly 3 of them into the wall.

Wyatt used his force wave to wipe out 5 of them in one shot and then telekinetically forced their energy balls back at them, vanquishing 2. When they thought they had vanquished them all, they realised all too late that there was one left standing, and that the original demon was no longer held captive in the crystal cage.

"How the hell did he get out?" Wyatt cursed.

"Wouldn't you like to know" the demon said mockingly, and with a wave of his hand the tenth demon disappeared.

"Don't you'll find out one way or another" he said and with an evil laugh he shimmered away.

The boys were left with a shiver down their spine.

"Wouldn't we like to know… what is that supposed to mean?" Wyatt asked

"Would ya stop asking me questions?" Chris replied annoyed

"They're rhetorical you noob" Wyatt retorted

"What ever… I'm going to bed… we'll figure out who the cocky demon is in the morning" Chris said and orbed to his old bedroom.

Wyatt decided that Chris was right and orbed back to his apartment… they would deal with the demon in the morning.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

That morning Chris woke up in his old bedroom, which was covered in boxes, because he was in the process of moving out. After a little while he let out a groan when all the past nights events came back into his mind and the aches and pains back into his muscles. He had only realised then that he was lucky that they hadn't woken their mum last night.

When Chris arrived in the kitchen he found his mum sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Morning sweetie" Piper said, looking up as Chris walked in.

"Morning mum" Chris replied and almost as soon as he had finished his sentence, Wyatt orbed in.

"Hey mum… Chris" He said smiling. _"Have you told her yet?" Wyatt asked Chris is his head, knowing that Chris could here him._

Chris shook his head… Piper didn't see the subtle hint.

"_Should we tell her?" Wyatt asked_

Chris nodded, thinking that it was probably better to let their mum know now then have her find out later and be even angrier.

"Mum we have some bad news" Wyatt said, sitting down at the table. Chris followed suit.

"Why?... What has happened?" Piper said looking up alarmed.

"Well, last night when we got home from the club… we were attacked, by an upper-level demon" Chris said, trying not to make his mum panic.

"What! We haven't had an attack in ages… Why now?" Piper asked angrily

"We're not sure… but we should probably check the book" Wyatt said.

"Well do I need to call, Phoebe and Paige?" Piper asked

"Not yet… we don't need to get the whole family involved until we're sure we need them" Chris said, and he and Wyatt got up to check the Book of Shadows.

"We'll be up in the attic if you need us" Wyatt said, giving his mum a kiss on the cheek. "There's no need to worry just yet" he said smiling.

About an hour later the brothers were both sitting in the attic getting increasingly frustrated.

"Have you found anything?" Chris asked Wyatt who was searching through the book of shadows.

"No not yet, have you?" Wyatt replied

"This is stupid" Chris cried exasperated, he shut the book he have been reading rather violently, and Wyatt gave him a look that told him he should calm down.

"Maybe these demons are powerful enough to even make it into the book of shadows?" Wyatt suggested optimistically.

Chris laughed "Ha… you inherited dad's optimism"

"Yeah and you've inherited mum's sarcasism" Wyatt retorted. Leo, their father had been gone for so long that it wasn't even painful to talk about him anymore and they had gotten past their angriness and had moved on to indifference about him.

"Yeah and I'm proud of it" Chris replied laughing. It was nice to have a break from all this demon searching and just have a laugh with his older brother.

"So… seeing as we are taking a break … you could tell me more about this Genna girl you are so fond of" Wyatt said with a sly smile.

Chris smiled, to tell the truth he was sort of happy that Wyatt had found out about his girlfriend, because now he didn't have to keep her a secret anymore.

"Well what do you want to know?" Chris asked

"How about where you first meet" Wyatt said, happy that his brother was going to let him in on his well kept secret.

"She's in my class at University, so that's where we first meet. I ended up sitting next to her one day and we got to talking and then I asked her out and she said yes… and that sort of set everything off"

"Cool… she seems like a really nice girl"

"Yeah she is and she was really excited about meeting you" Chris said smiling

"Really!... I thought you would have told her bad things about me" Wyatt said with mock surprise.

"Nah I can't bag my older brother, who on countless occasions has saved my life from demons many times" Chris said

Wyatt smiled proudly "Well if you didn't go getting yourself into trouble all the time… I wouldn't have to come save you so much" Wyatt said laughing

"Yeah… Yeah"

"Another thing is …. I take it she doesn't know about your extracurricular activities?"

Chris looked at the ground "I don't know how to tell her" he said sadly

"Just to give you some older brother advice… I suggest you tell her before she finds out herself and doesn't take it so well"

"Yeah you're right" Chris replied, just as their mum called them for lunch.

"Race ya down stairs" Wyatt said grinning, and orbed away

Chris laughed and shook his head, then followed him down.


	3. In Time or Space

Thanks to everyone for reviewing

Charmedsisters here are the powers that you weren't sure of:

_Synchronization:_ This is where you can copy and dupilcate someone else powers and use them against them.

_Magnetism Manipulation: _Using this power you can physically and mentally use waves of magnetic energy to call on metal objects.

Possible Spoiler:_Force Wave: _This is where you send a wave of energy out of your hands, which destroys what ever is in its way. In the episode "Imaginary Fiends" season 7, Older GOOD Wyatt uses this power in the attic.

And on with Chapter 3!

"WYATT! CHRIS!" Phoebe screamed as they orbed into the kitchen. "Give your aunt a hug" Effie and Dakota just rolled their eyes at their mum's antics.

"Ah… mum I think you're suffocating them" Effie said with a smile.

"Oh… shut up you" Phoebe said playfully "We haven't seen them for ages, you should be happy to see your cousins"

"Yeah I am happy… but I like seeing them alive… not suffocated" Effie replied to her mother.

"Come on guys lunch is ready" Piper said

"Where's aunt Paige and Lizzie and Willow?" Dakota asked

"They'll be coming a but later" Piper relied as she dished up lunch

"So… why are you guys here?" Wyatt asked casually

Phoebe was just about to say something until she got a 'don't you dare say anything look' from Piper.

"What! We can't visit our favourite cousins?" Effie said with mock shock

"No… you can't not without a demonic reason" Chris replied. HE was right… they hadn't seen their cousins since the last demonic attack.

Phoebe being the Halliwell that could never keep a secret burst, "Piper said you had a demonic problem" she said quickly, then covered her head with her hands, until she realised that Piper couldn't blow up good witches.

"MUM! You told them?" Wyatt cried, annoyed that his mum couldn't keep a secret from her sisters for very long.

"Mum we told you there was no reason to worry yet" Chris said

"Yeah… well… I'm your mother I'm allowed to worry" Piper replied

"Didn't you worry enough during our childhood? We're like 25 years old now!" Wyatt exclaimed

"I know… I know… I'm sorry but I couldn't leave my sisters out of the loop that wouldn't be fair" Piper said slightly annoyed.

"Guys… does it really matter? We're here now so we can get rid of this demon and do some family bonding" Effie said smiling, hoping to break up the argument.

"Alright… Alright" Chris said resigning

"So what happened exactly?" Dakota asked

As Chris explained everything, Wyatt just sat there eating lunch.

About an hour later Paige, Elizabeth and Willow arrived, Piper had told them about the demonic attack too. This time Wyatt explained what happened in full detail.

"Right so all we have to do is find out who he is and how to vanquish him" Effie said.

"Yeah… that's all we have to do" Chris replied sarcastically

Effie glared at him.

"We've already checked the book of Shadows" Wyatt said.

"Well… there's no harm in checking again" Lizzie said as she orbed upstairs

Effie and Dakota sighed, because they couldn't orb, so Willow grabbed their hands and orbed them upstairs; everyone else followed.

When Willow, Effie and Dakota arrived in the attic they found Wyatt and Lizzie arguing about the book of Shadows.

"I already checked" Wyatt cried

"Yeah and I'm checking again" Lizzie huffed, and started flipping pages.

Wyatt couldn't be bothered continuing the argument so he just flopped down on the couch next to Chris.

About half an hour later, Lizzie too flopped down on the couch complaining that she couldn't find anything.

Wyatt gave her an 'I told you so' look.

"Can I just see something?" Willow asked walking towards the book.

"Go for your life" Lizzie said doubting that her younger sister would be able to find anything.

"Did you guys see this?" Willow asked, pointing to a Latin word at the bottom of the page.

"Yeah" Lizzie said, getting up from the couch. "But it doesn't mean anything"

"Want to bet?" Willow said daring her sister to take the challenge.

Lizzie knew better then to challenge her sister when it came to things like this.

"What ever just tell us what it means" Lizzie said trying to brush off the fact that she was wrong.

"Well it says _praestigiae_, it means Illusion in Latin." Willow explained.

"So?" Effie said, not understanding the significance.

"We go to the back of the book and look up Illusion and…Here it is!" Willow exclaimed

"Odysseus… is an illusion and time manipulating upper-level demon." Willow said reading from the book.

"Great! Is there anything else?" Wyatt asked

"Umm no" Willow replied sadly, "Just a whole lot of stuff that doesn't give us any information."

"Damn it!" Chris exclaimed

"Well we should at least tell the parentals" Lizzie said.

"Good idea"

They all orbed back downstairs.

Just as they made it down, they heard a scream come form the kitchen. The boys recognised it as their mothers.

"MUM!" Chris and Wyatt yelled rushing into the kitchen; everyone else followed quickly behind.

"Look out Chris" Paige screamed

Chris turned around all too slowly and got hit by a low voltage energy ball, and was sucked into the swirling vortex that everyone had neglected to notice.

Wyatt being the loving brother that he is jumped straight in after his younger brother.

The others stayed at the manor fighting the multiple demons that were now attacking from all angles. They knew they were illusions, but there was nothing that they could do, because their powers were just as deadly as any other demon.

"Effie move!" Willow yelled.

"Crap" Effie yelled as she was sucked into the vortex.

"Effie I'm coming too!" Dakota yelled, while she jumped into the vortex.

"Arrg… we're losing numbers quickly" Lizzie yelled just before she was sucked into the vortex too.

"Willow don't move" Paige warned her youngest daughter. "There's no way you're jumping in there after your sister as well."

"Mum…" Willow rolled her eyes, as Piper blew up the last fake demon.

"Well that's just great what are we going to do now?" Piper asked exasperated.

A/N I know it's kinda short but, I'm really busy this week and I wanted to update a chapter so…Please Review!


	4. Familiar Faces

A/N Sorry for not explaining Leo's position in the family. Leo is no longer part of the family he left a long time ago; he is a full time elder, just like he was for a little while in season 6.

About the girls' powers, at the moment they haven't received any new powers but they might get some during the course of the story, but here's a list of their powers at the moment.

PIPER – Temporal Stasis (freezing), Molecular Combustion (blowing up), Particle Manipulation.

PHEOBE – Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy

PAIGE – Orbing, Glamour, Sensing, Telekinetic orbing.

And on with Chapter 4!

"CHRIS!" Wyatt yelled when he landed on the hard concrete, in the middle of what was hopefully a deserted basketball court.

"Wyatt?" Chris said softly

"Oh my god!" Wyatt said running over to Chris and started healing him, because he had a massive gash on his stomach.

As soon as Chris was healed – which took a while due to the size of the wound – the others arrived much the same way as Wyatt had.

"Ouch!" Effie complained as she landed first on the concrete and then Dakota landed on top of her.

"Hey it's nice to see you guys" Wyatt said laughing.

Dakota rolled her eyes at him.

"So have you guys figured out where we are yet?" Effie asked

"Hey… give us a chance we only just got here and then I had to heal Chris" Wyatt replied defensivly.

"Well judging by the clothes I'd say we're in the mid 70's" Lizzie said as she too appeared on the concrete behind them.

"Wow where did you come from?... and how did you know about the clothes?" Effie asked.

"Because unfortunately we weren't alone when we appeared"

"Oh crap!" Dakota said as they saw a young woman approaching them.

"Ok what type of demons are you?" She asked fiercly with her hands poised much like Piper's when she was about to freeze someone.

"We're not demons" Wyatt said

The lady couldn't help but notice something familiar about him, but decided she must be mistaken.

"Yeah right" she scoffed "You just appeared out of nowhere"

"What you couldn't see the portal" Chris asked

"There was no portal" The lady said eyeing them suspiciously.

"Look… if we were demons wouldn't we have attacked you by now?" Lizzie asked

"No necessarily you could have an ulterior motive"

"She's got a point" Wyatt said

"Would you be quiet you're not helping" Dakota whispered to Wyatt.

"Well who are you anyway?" Chris asked

"I'm not telling you that" she replied harshly "for all I know you could be here to kill me, which is not uncommon."

They all looked surprised, and they came to the conclusion that she must be a witch or something, otherwise she would have freaked upon seeing them come out of nowhere.

"Well then, are you a witch?" Lizzie asked

The lady shifted uncomfortably, "Yes"

"Well so are we" Wyatt said indicating to everyone.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" the lady asked.

"You don't" Dakota said.

"Don't you have like powers or something you can do to prove it?"

All the cousins looked at each other. They knew full well the consequences of time travel, especially back in time, if you weren't born –which they weren't in the 70's – you wouldn't have any powers.

"I don't think so" Chris said

"What am I supposed to do then?" She asked annoyed "Just believe you and take you all home with him?"

All of them knew that was unlikely to happen.

"It doesn't matter… what are you doing here?"

"We got sucked back in time by a demon" Lizzie said, ignoring the looks of apprehension from her cousins.

"What? We might as well tell her"

"What did this demon look like?" the lady asked suddenly interested.

"Well he looked a lot like a human, and he was pretty tall and was wearing…."

"a long black trench coat and he had long brown hair tied in a pony tail?" the lady interrupted.

"Yeah…"

"You'd better all follow me" she said as she rushed off.

They all just shrugged their shoulders and quickly followed.

She stopping in front of a diner.

"Come in here, so we can talk"

They were all a bit hesitant.

"Shouldn't we go to like your house or something for more privacy?" Dakota suggested.

"I still can't fully trust you" she replied and rushed inside.

They all followed her in and sat down at one of booths.

Lizzie picked up one of menus and noticed something familiar about the diner.

"Buddy's?" Lizzie said reading the name of the diner.

"So…?" Dakota asked

"Didn't grams work her around this time?"

"Ah… yeah now that you mention it she did but so what?" Effie said curiously

Lizzie didn't reply straight away and then she turned to the lady who was sitting opposite. "You don't happen to work here do you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh… my…" Dakota said completely shocked.

"Patty?"

The lady spun around and stared straight at Lizzie, "How did you know my name?"


	5. Forward in Time

A/N It has been brought to my attention that I made a mistake in chapter 4, with Wyatt healing Chris and then them not having any powers, I apologize for that and I will try and fix it in some way. If you find any other mistakes please tell me and I'll do what I can to fix them :D

"No! Lizzie you can't say anything!" Chris said urgently, he was extremely worried that Lizzie was about to reveal way too much about the future.

The lady that they now knew was their grandma was looking extremely confused.

"What's going on?" She asked annoyed

Lizzie looked just about ready to burst… but she didn't say anything when Chris gave her a meaningful look and quickly said "Lizzie just thought she knew you… but obviously she couldn't because… well… we're not from around here… "

"What ever it doesn't matter… we came in here to talk about demons" She said in a hushed voice.

Everyone leaned in to listen to what she had to say.

"Earlier today, my mother and I were attacked, by a demon fitting the same description you said before"

"What were you doing in the park?" Dakota interrupted.

"I was looking for a special plant that only grows there… but I got distracted when all of you appeared out of nowhere… at first I wasn't sure whether I should have approached, but you didn't look like demons… because you all looked so surprised and confused, so I thought that I would probably be safe"

"Well that's good then… so you don't think we're demons?" Effie asked

"No not anymore… I'm not entirely sure about you saying that you're witches but not having any powers… but I think that it might be best if you meet my mother… she always as something to say" Said Patty

"Yeah don't we know it" Lizzie said, and as soon as she had she slapped her hand across her mouth in shock "oops."

Everyone glared at her, except Patty of course who was completely confused… again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked as she stood up to leave.

"Umm… nothing… you'll find out later" Chris said nervously as he indicated for everyone to get up and follow him outside.

"We have to be really careful about what we say around Grams" Wyatt said as soon as they were all outside the shop.

"I agree with Wyatt… so that means… no blabbing about the future… Lizzie" he said staring street at her.

"What?" she said defensively

Everyone just laughed. It was a beautiful day outside and there were a lot of people walking past and into the diner. All the cousins were preoccupied with admiring the past so no one noticed the demon wearing a black trench coat, with his hair in a pony tail.

"Excellent this is working out exactly how I planned" the demon said laughing and with that he shimmered away.

"Ok everyone follow me… I'll take you to my house and we can discuss it better in private" Patty said as she came out of Buddy's.

They walked down a couple of streets, until they reached the street that they defiantly recognised… Prescott street hadn't changed in 50 years, mainly because all the houses were so old and valuable they had become treasures.

"Here we are" Patty said as she walked up the steps of the manor.

Patty opened the door and called out to her mother. They all cautiously followed her inside, the manor hadn't changed much except it looked a bit better kept, in there time the manor a bit of restoration, which Piper and Leo hadn't gotten around to doing. Phoebe and Paige no longer lived in the manor, they both had houses near by, and Wyatt had an apartment near his University and Chris was in the process of moving out; but they still spent a lot of time at the manor, especially when a demon attacked.

"Patty is that you?" Someone called from the top of the stairs.

All the cousins spun around to see their great-grandma coming down the stairs.

"Yeah mum it's me… and we have some visiters" Patty said

"Really? Who are they?" The lady asked.

"This is my mother Penny" Patty said introducing her mother. "and mum these people are… oh I don't know your names"

"That's ok, I'm Effie, and this is Dakota, Lizzie, Chris and Wyatt" Effie said indicating to each cousin as she said their name.

"Ok… Patty why did you bring them here?" Penny asked slightly annoyed, she didn't like having strangers in her house.

"Because I needed you to meet them" Patty replied

"_Well for all you know they could be demons" Penny thought, but didn't want to say aloud in case they were actually demons._

"We are not demons" Chris said indignantly and just as soon as he had finished saying he was flying arcoss the room and lying on the floor.

"oops" he said has he picked himself up

"What did you do that for?" Lizzie asked angrily

"Nice one" Wyatt said sarcastically to his brother, he knew that he had probably just answered something that she thought about not said. He did it occasionally when he was stressed, most of the time it was incredibly funny to watch him try and work a way out of what he had just said.

"Mum… do you mind not throwing our guests all over the house?" Patty said.

"So you have powers?" Penny said suspiciously

"Hang on!" Effie exclaimed "We shouldn't have powers"

"Why not?" Penny asked

"Well I mean we should but not in the past, you usually lose them when you go back" Effie replied, and then realised she had just told them that they were all from the future.

"Oh my god!... and we were worried about Lizzie busting our secret, I guess we should have known… any daughter of Phoebe's" Wyatt said laughing and shaking his head.

"HEY!" both Effie and Dakota yelled with mock anger at Wyatt.

Penny and Patty looked very confused.

"Ok seeing as Effie as let the cat out of the bag we might as well explain where we are from." Chris said noticing their confusion.

"We're from the future, umm about 50 years or so, and the reason we're here is because some demon forced us into a time portal and for some unknown reason we ended up here" Wyatt explained

"Wait a minute, you're from the future and you said something about someone named Phoebe?" Patty said

"Umm… yeah" Wyatt said nervously realizing his mistake.

"Well I have a daughter named Phoebe" Patty said

All of the cousins shifted nervously they weren't sure exactly what to say.

"You aren't like related to Phoebe in anyway?... is she actually my daughter Phoebe?" Patty said asked all her questions one after another.

Again no one knew how to answer the question, but Patty seemed able to work it out for herself.

"Well I guess you could say we have a very close relationship to your daughter… all your daughters" Effie said

"Oh…" Patty said

Everyone was silent; they'd imagined it would be awkward if they found out that they were their future grand kids, but that didn't help the situation at the moment.

"Anyways… we still have our problem of being stuck in the past and a demon running around that we've both fought" Wyatt said, breaking the silence.

"Uh… yeah… right… so we were just in the kitchen and then we hear a massive crash from the dinning room… so we rushed out to see this portal in the middle of the hallway. We managed to avoid it and fight of the demon for long enough until obviously got bored and went to visit you in the future. That's another one of our problems… how he managed to get from here to the future" Patty said, explaining what had happened in the morning.

"Yeah, but I think it would be best if we got back to our time… before we change anything, so that we can help our parents figure this out" Chris said.

"Ok… I'll go check the book so we can send you home" Penny said rushing upstairs.

About an hour later, they were all standing in a circle in the attic. All the cousins were standing in a circle of candles holding hands, with Penny and Patty outside the circle.

"Ok… here goes" Patty said nervously.

_A shard of mirror for a broken reflection_

_A pocket watch with a cracked face_

_A cache of herbs to burn for protection_

_All will send them to another time and place._


End file.
